


Something New

by UselessGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessGay/pseuds/UselessGay
Summary: When Margaery notices something new about her dorm mate things get a little heated...Straight up smut with a hint of fluff





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thought I'd try my hand at some smut, sorry if it's awful, I tried... 
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully) and let me know what you guys think x
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, they're not my forte.

“Well that’s new…” Margaery stated as she bit down lightly on her own bottom lip. 

“What?” Sansa asked in confusion. 

The redhead followed her roommates line of sight and soon released what the girl was referring too. Sansa hadn’t realised how see-through her white pyjama top was until just now. 

“Spend a lot of time staring at my chest do you?” 

“I can’t help but get distracted by beautiful things” Margeary replied, her signature smirk in place. 

Sansa rolled her eyes in response. Her roommate was insufferable. Such a smart mouth - with her smug, flirtatious ways and extreme confidence and perfect hair and gorgeous body and that god damn ridiculous smirk! Her general presence drove Sansa crazy. 

“Can I see?” Margeary asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Seems you’ve already seen enough…”

“Why did you get it done if not to show it off?”

When Sansa didn’t reply the brunette continued, “I’m simply intrigued, getting ones nipple pierced doesn’t seem like something the great Lady Stark would do.”

Sansa scuffed a little in defence. ‘Lady Stark’ was one of her roommate's many pet names for her, meant to tease and poke fun at her ‘prim and proper’ ways, but truth be told the redhead secretly liked the name a little, liked that Margaery cared enough to give her pet names in the first place.

“I have a wild side you know” the redhead defended. 

Margaery locked eyes with her as she slowly inched forward, invading the young northerner’s side of the room. 

With a quirk of her eyebrow she teased, “is that so darling? I’d love to see it sometime…”

‘Darling’ - another of the brunette's pet names that secretly thrilled Sansa. 

Margaery continued to edge closer to the redhead as if daring the girl to do something, anything, in response. 

Sansa started to panic. She was pretty used to her roommate's lack of boundaries and flirtatious ways by now but the brunette had only ever teased before laughing it off and going about her business. Tonight however, it appeared that the southerner had no intention of backing down. 

Margaery stood mere inches away now, her eyes still locked onto Sansa’s own. The northern beauty felt hot all over. 

“I lost a bet with my sister,” she admitted suddenly, hoping to buy herself some time.

Margaery chuckled at that. The southern girl recalled meeting her roomies younger sister briefly during one of the many Stark family visits. Arya was the complete opposite of Sansa, wild and un-lady like, no filter what so ever, Margaery could respect that last part a great deal.

“I knew I liked Arya. Smart kid.”

Before Sansa had chance to do anything other than roll her eyes in response, the brunette continued, “Now where were we…” 

Margaery reached out for the hem of the redheads t-shirt, tugging playfully at the soft fabric. 

“Ah yes. I believe you mentioned something about a wild side… tell me, is this the wildest thing you’ve ever done? Gotten your nipple pierced? Or…” 

“Oh my god, if I show you will you just drop it already?” The northerner snapped, cutting her roommate off from whatever inappropriate thoughts were about to follow. 

Margaery pulled back slightly, a cheshire cat grin plastered across her face as she lifted up her hand signalling scouts honour, silently promising to drop it if Sansa simply showed her.

Gripping the hem of her plain white tee, Sansa took a deep breath and slowly lifted the t-shirt up the length of her body, removing it all together. When she looked up she found her roommate staring back in shock, the brunette clearly hadn’t expected Sansa to actually go through with it. 

Margaery quickly recovered however, her eyes turning impossibly dark as she stared shamelessly at her roommate's tits. So pert and perfect.

“Does it hurt?” She asked. 

“Not anymore.”

“What does it feel like when you play with it?” The brunette's signature smirk now back in place. 

“I, I… don’t know” the redhead admitted shyly.

“You mean to say you haven’t so much as played with yourself since getting it done?” Genuine disbelief written all over Margaery’s face. 

Sansa’s cheeks turned bright red at the thought of discussing her masterbation habits with the girl that stood across from her.

“I haven’t had time.” Then, as if thinking out loud, she added, “you keep interrupting…” 

Margaery looked up a that, quickly locking on to the Stark girls stunning blue eyes… 

“Is that so? Well then darling, it would I appear I owe you…” she suggested as she took one final step towards Sansa, her body flush against the redheads, completely invaded the other girls personal space. 

She gently placed her hands on the northern beauty’s hips, drawing circles with her thumbs over the girls bare skin. Her eyes remained locked on the northerner's own as if searching for any kind of doubt, any indication that she should stop. As much as she was enjoying this she would stop in a heartbeat if Sansa asked her to.

Finding no signs of doubt, she trailed her dominant hand up the redhead's pale stomach, stopping just shy of the girls pierced breast. “May I?” 

Sansa nodded without hesitation. She didn’t know what had come over her but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about Margaery in this way before. Her entire body was on fire from the way her roommate stared at her - she desperately needed to be touched. 

“I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes. God Margaery, just touch me, please!” The redhead snapped in frustration. 

The brunette didn’t need to be told again. She cupped her roommate's full breast, massaging it a couple of times before pitching and pulling at the girls piercing. Sansa let out a soft moan, confirming that the new addition to her body felt amazing when played with.

The redhead closed her eyes as she pushed her chest further into Margaery’s touch, encouraging her to keep going. Suddenly she felt warm lips against her throat, kissing and biting at her pale skin, her roommate had barely begun and she could already feel herself grow embarrassingly wet. 

Margaery was addicted to the filthy sounds that fell from Sansa’s lips as she worked her up, both hands now toying with the girls perfect tits. In attempt to pull more moans from the flushed redhead she kissed her way down the girls neck until she reached her breasts, replacing her hands with her mouth, licking and biting at her nipples.

Sansa let out a string of moans as she buried her fingers into curly brown locks. She urged her roommate impossibly close to her body as the girl continued to kiss, lick and bite at her chest, no doubt leaving marks behind. 

A wandering hand now ran up and down the inside of her bare thighs, every now and again stopping to toy with the hem of her extremely short pyjama bottoms. Sansa couldn’t take it anymore. The wetness between her thighs was becoming unbearable… 

“Margaery, I need more” she pleaded. 

“As you wish.” 

Margaery pulled away from the redhead's chest and reached for the waistband of the girls shorts, pushing them down her long, slender legs in one swift motion. The southern rose was delighted to discover that Sansa wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“God, you’re sexy” she stated as she took in the sight before her. Sansa really was stunning from head to toe.

“Sit” she demanded. 

Sansa gulped loudly as she did as she was told, stepping out of her shorts before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“Spread your legs.” 

The redhead blushed heavily as she slowly spread her legs, exposing herself fully to the other girl. The dominant tone in the brunette’s voice was driving the northern beauty crazy. - This whole thing was beyond crazy, Sansa wasn’t the type of girl to just strip down and offer herself up to someone, but then again Margaery wasn’t just someone. The redhead could honestly say that she’s never wanted anyone as much as she wanted her roommate right now.

With a smirk on her face and a hungry look in her eyes, Margaery dropped to her knees, positioning herself between gorgeous, pale thighs. Her eyes immediately went to Sansa’s glistening cunt. 

“Mm, so wet for me…” she whispered hotly.

Sansa gulped loudly, “Margaery, please!” 

“Please what darling? Use your words…” the brunette teased, aimlessly running her fingers up and down the redheads legs. 

“Put your mouth on me.”

The southern rose leant in, placing lite kisses along pale thighs.

Sansa groaned in frustration.

“What’s wrong sweetling? Not what you meant?” Margaery asked, faking innocences. 

With all the courage she could muster up, Sansa tried again. “No. I need… Put your mouth, put your mouth on my cunt.”

Hearing her roommate use such obscene language sent an uncontrollable shiver down Margaery’s spine. Done with teasing she grabbed the redhead’s hips, pulled them forward and leant in, this time placing her mouth exactly where the other girl needed it most.

“Gods, you taste amazing” she moaned against wet flesh, feeling Sansa tremble above her. 

After a few slow, experimental strokes of her tongue, the brunette got to work, lapping at the other girls cunt as if her life depended on it. 

“Oh fuck!” The redhead called out, grabbing a fist full of the brunettes hair, pulling her closer.

Margaery let out a loud moan of her own, her lips vibrating against Sansa as she found the girls clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. The redhead fell back against the bed, her shaky arm no longer able to hold herself up. 

The southern rose could feel her own arousal start to seep down her legs. For a moment she considered slipping a hand into her own underwear but couldn’t bring herself to take any of her focus away from the gorgeous redhead above her. Instead, she eased a finger into the redhead's core, quickly finding the spot inside Sansa that made the girl arch of the bed.

“Oh God! Marge…” 

Margaery smirked as she continued to ease her finger in and out, her tongue still toying with the other girls clit. She could do this all night. 

Sansa thrashed against the bed, her free hand grasping at the sheets. “More, please. I need more.”

The brunette doubled her efforts, picking up speed before added a second finger, stretching Sansa in the most delicious, head spinning way. The redhead rolled her hips up, rubbing herself against Margaery’s mouth, practically fucking herself on the brunette's fingers.

The southerner groaned appreciatively against her. 

“That’s it darling. Take what you need. You look so good like this. So fucking hot” she encouraged.

“I’m.. I’m so close” the redhead groaned, starting to lose control of her hips.

Margaery’s eyes flicked up, taking in the sight of the beautiful flushed girl above her. 

“Look at me” she demanded. “I want you to watch yourself come in my mouth.” 

Sansa nearly came from the words alone. It took everything she has left in her to lift her body slightly off the bed and open her eyes. The sight of her roommates skilful tongue working against her as she thrust herself into the girls eager mouth was enough to send her over the edge. 

Her orgasm hit hard, tightening every muscle in her body, thighs shaking uncontrollably as Margaery continued to lap at her cunt, working her through it. Unable to handle anymore the redhead collapsed against the bed, completely spent. 

“Wow” she signed quietly. 

“Wow, indeed” the brunette replied as she lifted herself up and climbed on top of Sansa, resting her legs of either side of the girls lap. 

Margaery smirked down at the redhead as she took her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean of Sansa’s juices. 

“You really do taste amazing” she hummed as she leant down, taking the other girls flush cheeks between her hands and kissing her. Sansa moaned at the taste of herself on the brunette’s lips.

Their tongues danced together in perfect sync, instantly familiar, as though they had been stealing kisses from one another for years - both mentally kicking themselves for not having tried to do so sooner. 

The two soon got carried away, their kisses turning hot and heavy as they groped and grabbed at each other, both desperate to feel as much of the other as possible. Margaery couldn’t help but grind against the girl beneath her, leaving a wet trail against Sansa’s lower stomach - her flimsy excuse for underwear completely soaked through. 

“God, your soaked” the redhead whispered in between hot kisses. 

“Well aware. I’ve been dying to come since the moment I laid eyes on you’re bare body.” 

Sansa moaned loudly as she practically ripped Margaery’s over-sized t-shirt over her head, leaving the brunette in nothing but her blue lace knickers. 

Margaery sat back, allowing the redhead to take her in fully. 

“God your hot!” The redhead stated as she grabbed the southerner's hips, encouraging her to keep grinding, she loved the feel of the other girls slick, barely covered cunt against her skin. 

“I’m so close already” the brunette groaned as she rolled her hips faster, lost in her own pleasure. 

As much as Sansa enjoyed watching the southern rose rub herself against her she couldn’t very well pass up the chance to touch the brunette, to hear the girl scream her name as she came on her fingers. 

Sansa surged forward, reclaiming Margaery’s lips in a heated kiss as she pushed her hand beneath the waistband of the other girls underwear. 

“Oh Gods, yes!” The brunette moaned, throwing her head back at the feel of Sansa’s fingers sliding through her wet folds. 

“Don’t tease, I can’t take it” she cried out, desperately hoping that Sansa would take pity on her and just fuck her.

To her delight, Sansa did exactly that. The redhead wasted no time in entering Margaery with two fingers, her palm hitting the brunette's clit with each thrust. The brunette all but screamed, she hadn’t expect her ‘prim and proper’ roommate to be so rough with her and she was loving every minute of it.

“Come for me Margaery” was all it took for the brunette to lose control, her entire body shaking as her orgasm hit hard. Sansa continued to thrust into her, gradually slowing down, allowing the southerner to ride out her high. 

“Shit…” Margaery sighed breathlessly as she rested her forehead against the girls beneath her. 

“I guess that answers my question of whether or not you’ve done that before” she added, still in awe of what just happened. 

Sansa chuckled, “Thought about it a lot have you?” Her whimsical tone rivalling Margaery’s own. 

“A shameful amount I’ll admit. But nothing I imagined was every as good as that.” 

The redhead’s face blushed as bright as her hair at the comment. 

Margaery giggled, “Sansa, darling, minutes ago you came in my mouth and this is what you’re embarrassed about?” 

“Shut up” the redhead mumbled, playfully swatting at the other girls arm. 

“Make me” the brunette dared, her signature smirk returning to her lips. 

The northern girl leaned if for another kiss, much more slow and sensual than before as she gently stroked her hands up and down the southerner's back. They continued to kiss until it became lazy, both to exhausted to keep going. 

“Darling?” Margaery spoke in an uncharacteristic, shy voice. 

“Yes?” The redhead asked, locking eyes with the brunette.

“May I stay in your bed tonight?” 

Sansa smiled brightly in response, “Of course.” 

Margaery gracefully lifted herself out of Sansa’s lap and stood by the side of the bed while the redhead got comfortable against the pillows. Once Sansa was situated the brunette climbed back into bed, this time under the covers. 

Sansa lay on her back with one arm around Margaery’s shoulders, the brunette's own arm flung across the redheads stomach while her head rest on the northerner's chest. 

“I never took Margaery Tyrell for a cuddler.” The redhead teased lightly. 

“A lady never reveals her secrets” the brunette teased in return. 

They soon fell into a comfortable silence, sleep quickly approaching. 

“Sansa?” The brunette mumbled quietly, unsure of whether the other girl was still awake.

“Mm” the northern girl hummed in response. 

“What did you bet?” 

“That I wouldn’t fall for my roommate.”

Both girls smiled, neither feeling the need to say any more. They simply gripped each other a little tighter and cuddled up a little closer as they closed their eyes, letting sleep take them.


End file.
